New Members with a Haunted past
by Autobot traitor
Summary: The Sigma 6 get two new members. One with no feeling for other. While the other has a KILLING past.Review. 2 chapter is up.
1. Welcome to you new home

On a Military plane General Hawk talks with to new members ,he says"I am General hawk and you

will be meeting Stone a head commander I left in care a important matter to" He paused "But you two

have something special that is why you two became the to new members of sigma 6" "I aim to

be the best I can be sir."said Mad dog, you hear hints of pride. Outcast nodded But she

could have cared less what Hawk said. Mad Dog had talked his way in her head to join and if

she didn't he would have keep nagging till her ears blew up. They landed on the Sea Titian with

a soft landing. Two men were waiting for them as they walked up to them. When Hawk was talking

to one of the men Mad Dog whispered something in Outcast's ear. "Can you just act happy I'm kind

of worryed a but you thats why I "froce" you to come." "Don't worry about me I can take care of me

self" Outcast coldly whispered back. Mad Dog frowned but turned his attention to Stone and the

other man. "Hello, I'm Stone and this chap here is Firefly" as he pointed at the man next to him.

"Hello" as he walked to Outcast( She has her mask down and hood too.)you must be the gorgeous

Outcast ,I heard so much about you from Hawk." He winked and took her hand and kiss it and Outcast blushed a little bit as Mad Dog snickered. Outcast quickly withdrew her hand back as

Firefly said in a sly voice" It will a great pleasure having you on the team." Mad Dog who was finished snickering said" My code name is Mad Dog but you can call me "Mads" if you like."

"And you milady" asked Stone but she knew he knew but she said it anyway. "My name is

Outcast and I hope we can be friends later" Outcast said lamely. "Now that we are done we

can go on with the tour and meeting the rest of the crew" said Stone as he looked at each of

them then looking back at Hawk. Hawk nodded and said goodbye as he turned back to the

that Stone showed "Mads" to his room as Firefly showed Outcast hers. "Here we

are as he should her room. My room is down the hall to the right if you need any thing." She

nod and opened the door but Firefly stilled where he was. _Dose he want a kiss or something_

but she brushed that thought away quickly. She muder thanks and shut the door in his face.

**Fireflys Pov**

"Looks like Outcast is going to be mine and am going to get her if it's the last thing too"

said to himself with a evil grin on his face as turned around and walked the hall.

**Someone's Pov**

In a rundown warehouse in New York a man was sitting on a chair talking with someone

on the computer. Who was this man talking to you himself!"Ssso will you be

joining Cobra, Ssskyler"hissed Cobra. "I need some time to decide commander""Very well"

The competer turns off and Skyler turns around and plays darts. But the dart broad has

Mad Dogs picture on it. As he lands 5 dart on the broad in the middle of Mad Dogs face

he said in a low hiss"I will pay you back for what you done" Then quickly added in a soft

voice"brother."

I hope you like This chapter. I put the info page frist because someone said you guys out there couldn't picture my charters last for pairings

Fireflyxoc(aka Outcast)

Stonexoc(aka Outcast)

I do not own G.I. Joe. Please Review


	2. Children

_**Fireflys Pov**_

_"Looks like Outcast is going to be mine and am going to get her if it's the last thing too"_

_said to himself with a evil grin on his face as turned around and walked the hall._

_**Someone's Pov**_

_In a randown werehouse in New York a man was sitting on a chair talking with someone_

_on the competer. Who was this man talking to you himself!"Ssso will you be_

_joining Cobra, Ssskyler"hissed Cobra. "I need some time to decide comander""Very well"_

_The competer turns off and Skyler turns around and plays darts. But the dart broad has_

_Mad Dogs picture on it. As he lands 5 dart on the broad in the middle of Mad Dogs face_

_he said in a low hiss"I will pay you back for what you done" Then quickly added in a soft_

_voice"brother." _

Present time

It had been a few weeks now and Outcast and Mad Dog was finally adjusted to the construction of the Sea Titan was proceeding on schedule and every were looking at a few more weeks before it was fully operational. Outcast had a least grown more comfortable with the team while Mad Dogs befriended everyone in two days. Firefly was still flirting with Outcast but he was some what a friend, Stone however was one of the people Outcast trusted with her life but don't show. A few day later Mad Dog asked if the two were already dating, with ended him up with a slap. The thing was the two couldn't even see how Stone and Firefly were friends when their personalities were almost polar opposites. Yet again so were they, news finally came, the Sea Titan was fully operational and ready to move out. Luckily,Stone,Firefly and Outcast were the only ones in the room when the news came so Firefly got to get a laugh when Mad Dogs joyfully danced around Stone and Outcast from hearding the news. Stone looked annoyed and Outcast slapped her face trying to hide her embarrassment but both secretly pleased to have some action soon, They also received the news of how the main Sigma 6 force had had their main base destroyed. Outcast said it was fishy that the same day the the Sea Titan was fully operational the Sigma's 6 base was destroyed.

"It's sheer luck Outcast, lighten up all ready we're going to have some new friends over soon" said Mad Dog.

"Hmmm" said Outcast.

Stone, at the moment, was at the computer, typing up one of his insanely coded messages to be sent out to Duke, the de-facto leader of Sigma 6.

"Looks like we're going to England chaps and ladies" said Stone.

"Brings back good times for you Stone right" joked Mad Dog, then Outcast slaped the back of his head.

"Mad Dog" said Outcast.

"What?" said Mad Dog rubbing his head. After that Outcast was on a solo mission doing who knows what,MD was in the kicgen but ate some bad meat now landed himself a few hours in bed.

After the battle and on the Sea Titan.

**Scarlett's POV**

I had to admit, I was more then a little apprehensive about this, true, these newcomers had saved us from Cobra, but wasn't a little coincidental that they appeared when they did? I watched as Duke approached the apparent leader, a tallish browned haired man wearing an eye patch, and held his hand out for a handshake.

"Guess I should say thanks" The man grinned slightly and shook his head.

"Looks like your skills are rusted up a bit there…old chap." He then returned Duke's handshake firmly, who was wearing a look like he looked a little insulted. "Nice of you to notice."

The man chuckled. "Yes…General Hawk said you needed help and a new base…" The man's one eye swept toward me and Snake-Eyes. "Looks like the snakes have bashed you around a bit hmmm?"

Duke smirked. "Yea…guess you could say that."

I gave him a confused look; he was talking to this guy like he knew him. "You know this guy?"

Duke swept his gaze from the stranger, to me, then back. "From Ops training." I cocked an eyebrow. "Oh…really?" Duke nodded. "His codename is Stone…he and I used to have a lot of fun together."

Well, if this guy was ok in Duke's book…"Stone right? Nice to meet you." I held out a hand and Stone shook it in a friendly manner and nodded at me.

"Scarlett…" He then released my hand and turned to the second man on the deck. "And this chap, is codenamed Firefly."

Firefly smiled in a completely flirtiest manner and approached me and took my hand. "Why hello there…it is indeed my pleasure. Those skills and that beauty surely make you the ultimate Sigma 6 weapon." He then kissed my hand before I had anytime to react. YERK!

I jerked my hand back and coughed as I could feel the heat rising in my face. I heard a chuckle from the third member of the group, a tan skinned man who was currently trying to hide his chuckles behind his hand. "How…nice of you to say so…" Change the subject…change the subject…I gestured to my fellow teammate next to me. "This is…uh…Snake-Eyes." At that, I noticed the mystery third member was now eyeing Snake-Eyes with interest.

Firefly smirked as he stood in front of the ninja. "Well of course, the legendary ninja himself, Snake-Eyes!" He now put his face up close to Snake-Eyes, who had made no movement as of yet. "So tell me, what's the good word ninja?" No response. "Let me guess…the strong silent type?"

Stone now turned from his conversation with Duke, looking annoyed. "Firefly!" The said man turned his attention back to his commander, looking sheepish. "Yea?" Stone's eye narrowed. "Snake-Eyes doesn't speak…you nit."

Firefly looked completely embarrassment and backed away from Snake-Eyes, waving his hand apologetically. "Uh…my bad…"

Stone coughed. "Ah, before I forget the one of the last member of our team." He waved to the man who took a step forward to stand right next to him. "This is Mad dog, one of the recent recruit."

"Hello! It's now nice to know that I'm finally going to get some action around here. I was starting to think I would be stick here with cold Outcast forever! I've heard a lot of things about Sigma 6, glad to finally be a part of it" said Mad Dog.

he then stood at respectful attention, the funny thing was he seemed more like a kid trying to be a grown up.

Stone has speaking again. "Officially turning over command of the Sea Titan to you, congratulations." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Firefly turn and blow me a kiss, but I turned away. Mad Dog looked amused at the action.

"Thanks Stone, she's a real beauty. This new base should put quite a dent in Cobra Commander's plans." I looked shocked, this…wow…

"This ship…is our new base?" Duke turned to me with an amused look.

"Yes, the Sea Titan was General Hawk's secret project." He cast a look at Stone. "Guess he had Stone here overseeing it until it was fully operational."

Stone nodded. "Glad to help Duke and psych to join the Sigma 6 battle against Cobra." He gave a look toward the sunset. "Nothing can stop us now."

Then a sound of a copper came above and land on the ship. Out stepped a woman, who whore a suit like Jinx with a long yellow sash around waist and has a yellow hood with mask.

"Ah, heres our last recruit." said Stone.

The woman walked to us and stopped by Mad Dog and

"Hello you must be Duke,Snake-Eyes and Scarlett ,My name is Outcast. It is nice to finally meet you all and I'am looking forward working with you all." she said in the most monotone voice I every heard. Her shap blue eyes seem cold as ice and seem look into my very soul.

After that she respectful halfed bowed and left.

"Don't Mind Outcast, she like that to new people. Once you get to know her, she all right." said Mad Dog noticing the cold shoulder that Outcast gave us.

"Sure" I said unsurely.

"Hey, Stone, can I show them to there room." said Mad Dog cheerfully trying get my mind off of Outcast. As we walked I couldn't help wonder what would happened if Outcast meet the rest of the team.

**Tomorrow**

Normal Pov

Both Mad Dog and Outcast were in the gymnasium, MD punching the hanging punching bag in front of him and Outcast reading a book. Both sensed presences behind them. Mad D half turned to see…Kamakura and Jinx? Outcast found out that they were Snake-Eye's apprentices and that meant they were ninja in training and went back reading.

"Something I can help you two with?" asked MD.

They both were giving Outcast suspicious looks, Mad dog couldn't imagine why…Jinx was the one that spoke first. "Mad Dog right?"

He humored her with a playful smirk. "Last time I checked, yea, that was my codename."

Kamakura frowned behind his mask. _Honestly thinking MD, what kind of ninja wore bright yellow on their clothes, Oh wait that would be Outcast._ "We couldn't help but notice…you've had some ninja training haven't you?"

"Yup but never finshed. My real Specialty is a pilot/soldier. Outcast over here a full ninja." said Mads pointing at Outcast as she turned a page.

"Stop pointing Mad Dog, its rude." said Outcast never even looking up from the book.

Jinx crossed her arms over her chest. "We've heard you and Outcast, ninja training were different from our sensei's."

"Oh wow, give yourself a gold star. Let's just say the training I and her received is one of a kind."

"Now be good _childern_ and ran along" said Outcast.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A KID!" Jinx would have leapt at Outcast if Kamakura hadn't restrained her. Hmmmm, this gave MD an interesting idea…

"Alright, she'll stop calling you kids…" said MD.

They both looked triumphant.

Then Outcast said "IF and only if, you prove yourselves." They glared at her again, as MD smirked.

"First chance we get, I'll let you have a test run against Outcast here, win and she'll acknowledge you. However, fail, _**Me**_ and her will keep calling you kids until you prove yourself."

Kamakura gave a long suspicious glance. "And why not now?"

MD shook my head at him. "Because apprentices, if we were to do her lesson here, this ship wouldn't be afloat for long." They both looked shocked now and could only keep staring at Outcast as she got up and left so was MD.

"So, get ready at some point, because she'll never gone easy on rookies." MD left cackling evilly as the door hissed shut behind Him and Outcast.

After a minute later.

Stone who was wondering where was Firefly, Tunnel Rat, and Heavy Duty was giving the tour for Duke and Scarlett when Outcast appeared around a corner.

Duke and Scarlett seemed surprised at the ninja's appearance, probably because Outcast was quite skilled at being able to move silently and almost never give any notice to her presence. Stone decided to see if she knew where the trio of troublemakers were. "Ahem, Outcast, do you have any-"

" In the kitchen. They haven't been in there for long if you're wondering." She gave Stone a very small all most unseen masked smile and pointed down the hallway.

Stone nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks for the information lass…where you heading off to?"

"To my room to train" with that left for her room.

Before Stone could spoke again MD rushed past them.

"Wait up Outcast, we need a plan about the _two_"

Duke watched the retreating back of the soldier before turning to Stone. "So, where did you manage to get someone like that?"

Stone gave shrug. "Don't look at me old chap, General Hawk was the one who recommended them be under my command while I was supervising over the Sea Titan."

Scarlett gave me a calculating look. "And what do you think of them?"

"they's an excellent soldiers, follows orders, but with some leniency. Both also has initiative." Stone crossed my arms and met Scarlett's gaze squarely. "Now then, shall we continue?"

Duke placed a hand on Scarlett's shoulder. "Let's see if we can get those two troublemakers out of the kitchen before they eat everything." Scarlett nodded and stone turned, heading right for the said destination.


End file.
